istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 181
Blight Update 181 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Additions= *Tier 6 Crystals of Holding (Lesser, Standard, Greater and Exceptional) are now available on the loot tables =Changes= *Quest "Plundered Tombs: Investigate the Tomb of Moravvis" will now count Tomb Guards only in the Tomb of Moravvis *Quest "Plundered Tombs: The Tomb of Crankenspank" will now count Tomb Guards only in the Tomb of Crankenspank *Restless Shades (Mages) no longer get Gold Rage or Silver Strike *Exceptional and Greater Crystals of Holding are now rare drops at all tiers *Dragon Technique, Piercing Winds, now requires Tomb Scarab Carapaces instead of Fyakki Stinger Tips *Technique Components used in the Dragon tech kits now list the techs. *Dragon: Rending II now requires Lesser Ghost Vapor instead of Lesser Mummy Embalming Dust *Techniques acquired long ago in the United event are now classed as Tier 2 and all require Tier 2 components. **All Techs now require 4 Essence Orbs instead of 2 **Adventure: Dismissal requires Forest Gruok Bristles in addition to Ish'kuk Gatherer Shrunken Heads **Adventure: Eminence requires Tremendous Sand Beetle Mandibles in addition to Tomb Scarab Carapaces **Adventure: Primal Vengeance requires Pale Essence Orbs (instead of Dim) and Corpse Fly Wings in addition to Diseased Brownback Fangs **Adventure: Vital Defiance requires Brownback Fangs instead of Flame Beetle Carapaces as well as Twisted Automaton Gear **Spell: Primal Flash requires Rose Quartz Golem Chips in addition to Twisted Automaton Gear *Dragon: Razor Teeth II now requires Lesser Blight Claw instead of Ruxus Skin *Wind Golem Vapor is now known as Wind Elemental Vapor *Quest "Ranger: Fanged-Arrow Tips" now assumes you don't have a Fang from Mani the Dire Wolf before sending you to Tyalangan and will allow you to acquire one from Mani. *Armor and Scale Dye Kits can now be used on Jewelry =Fixes= *Fixed constraints on dialog for Trophy Hunters to direct to other Trophy Hunters based on proper level ranges. *Fixed a step dependency in quest "Plundered Tombs: Investigate the Tomb of Moravvis" *Fixed terrain under a floating building in Dalimond. *Alistair no longer sells a broken costume, and does have the hatchling ghost costume instead. *Alistair should now have all costume types for all races and genders were available. *Dolly now carries Pumpkin Pants as part of her inventory. *Sarcophagus in the various tombs on the Dalimond Peninsula now properly spawn and grave dust can be gathered from them. *Quest "Kerian's Quest: Carry a Status Report to Gerix in Kion!" should only be given out at the proper time *Corrected the XP award for consuming a Standard Dim Crystal of Holding *Corrected the XP award for consuming a Greater Dim Crystal of Holding *Corrected the XP award for consuming an Exceptional Dim Crystal of Holding *Corrected the Capacity increase on Exceptional Crystals of Holding (they were too high) *Corrected the skill distribution in the Journeyman and Expert Cargo Belt formulas *The Machine of Inhibition can now be damaged by anyone with a weapon that has the Stone of Revelry in a socket. *Fixed Dragon: Battle-Forged II to list Ulmus Beetle Carapaces instead of Grass Beetle Carapaces *Fixed Dragon: Battle-Forged V so that Transistor is spelled correctly *Fixed Dragon: Deadly II to list Twisted Automaton Gear instead of Pygmybot Gear *In quest "Outfitter: Hide Grips" Ciowiel now tells you to bring Dire Wolf Hide Strips (no longer cured, as this was confusing people). *Formula "Dire Wolf Hide Grip" now requires Dire Wolf Hide Strips instead of just the hides and the minimum skill is now 800 Leatherworking. *Chests of all types should no longer be damaged by DoT's, tech kickers, or anything but a key. *Technique "Armor and Scale Tech Kit: Bone Lacing" can now be applied to Chest Armor *Amulet of Protection technique will now apply the proper statmod for blight resistance *Changed the way textures are mapped on the human, elf, fiend and dryad female models to improve their appearance and pave the way for more detailed armor & clothing textures. Gnome, dwarf, half-giant, saris and satyr females are upcoming. Category:Delta